Better Winter Breaks
by totimbuktu
Summary: Cadet Uhura is spending her break studying new life forms on a planet. Sacrificing her winter break to do so would be easier if Professor Spock wasn't there. Rough beginnings for Uhura and Spock turn into surprising revelations. Pre-relationship S/U
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hello all you Spock and Nyota lovers out there. In season with the winter weather and coziness and such I thought I would write a short fic about our favorite pair. This fic will assume Spock and Nyota's relationship pre-movie has not been established yet and cover their first few months of acquaintance. It starts out rough, but eventually things get patched up right?

And also I don't own star trek.

Settling into the large hive network of residences on Centauri E16 had been serious work for Nyota, but given that this would be her first long term research assignment she couldn't help but exude energy that should have been dead hours after she had arrived on the planet with Professor Cam, Professor Spock, and five other specially selected cadets. Centauri E16 had been an unmapped planet mere years ago and the sheer amount of data to be compiled on the unique race of beings living here was so large that they made the perfect research topic. Everything was so fresh and new, Nyota practically pinged with excitement at the two month long venture. It had occurred to her that she and her peers were five out of thousands at the academy and an untold number from other institutions that would want a chance to study the people.

Fortunately a rare opening in the facilities established by early researchers allowed the academy to send two groups of their best and brightest in the fields of xenolinguistics and in the case of Professor Spock a mixture of physics and xenobiology. Her thoughts settled back on her initial meeting with him at a briefing for this exact trip several weeks ago. Nyota wanted to be interested in the Vulcan-Human hybrid child prodigy, but whether it was the fact that everyone else seemed excited enough for her or that she simply already was fluent in Vulcan, Nyota found little compulsion to even bat an eye at the professor. He barely registered on her radar until the day she witnessed how full of himself he was at the meeting. It was appalling how rude he was to the poor presenter. Yeoman Feinstein was an assistant to one of the higher ups in the department of xenolinguistics and while Nyota did find her lacking in detail on occasion she found no reason for Spock to point out every t uncrossed or dot missing in the poor yeoman's report. Not only that, but it was an initial briefing that was traditionally supposed to be casual and more of a get to know your group mates than anything. Nyota had bristled at how aloof the professor had been until it came time for criticism. It was obvious that he was a loner that could not be bothered with boosting morale. After the yeoman's near meltdown under the Vulcan, Nyota had had to take her to a seat and give her some water as she wiped her red eyes with the sleeve of her uniform.

Perfectionist that she was Nyota still understood that the Yeoman was probably working on vague details that had yet to be solidified because the date was so far in the future. In fact, yeoman Feinstein had been far more engaged than necessary for a meet and greet. Nyota would have to find a way to give the professor a piece of her mind. All involved left with a bad taste in their mouths while the professor had merely given a curt nod and some succinct statement about it being the scheduled time to take his leave. Everyone in the room had been ruffled by the treatment of the Yeoman and a few had even ventured to come to her defense. In all his rebuttals the Vulcan had been equally unmoved. Nyota had been so mad she couldn't form words for his behaviour. But Nyota was a professional. She was nothing if not aware of the appropriate time for retribution. It did not need to be swift and exacting to be.

The next few days on Centauri E16 proved to be just the challenge Nyota had hoped it would be. Since everyone involved had sacrificed their traditional winter break to be here, Nyota was glad she wouldn't be missing out on the holiday season for nothing. Nyota was helping to catalogue data on a particular dialect of the language that was isolated to a group of Centaurians that live in a region made of criss-crossed rivers. Grabbing her padd to her chest, Nyota was gushing internally at all of the information she had uncovered during her four day trip down to the river people, as she had translated their name to mean, and walked unwittingly into a private performance. Nyota had meant to use one of the rooms reserved for study to read and edit her notes on the language and listen to some audio recordings before turning in her findings to Professor Cam, but she was greeted with a melody that seemed to possess her from the base of her spine and wind up until it seized the thought from her. Unreal music that had just threatened to unhinge her with its intensity was pouring from one corner of a room she realized too late was occupied.

One foot stepped back over the threshhold before a voice Nyota would swear was irritated froze her, "Cadet I believe I have indicated that this room was to be reserved for the research on Centaurian life processes." Of course Nyota thought belatedly, she had flipped through two unopened memos, planning to read them in the room. Nyota took a deep breath attempting to hold her cool. But wait what did music have to do with any life processes? Nyota snapped back, "Respectfully commander may I ask what relevance music has to Centaurian life processes?" There was only a second for Nyota to feel vindicated before Spock retorted, "Centaurian biology is unique in that a culture than has been in the absence of music for several millenia has somehow retained an affinity on the cellular level to have real change affected to life processes by the playing of music. It has long been legend among Centaurians that their ancestors banished the great waves because of the power it has on their physiology and psychological state. Surely you have read the epic contained in the Centaurian mythos available in their central place of learning." Nyota blinked as if she had been slapped in the face and replied lamely, "I have not had the opportunity as my data collection started the day after we arrived." Professor Spock locked eyes with the cadet before replying, "I believe a trip to the place of learning and not standing here would remedy that. While there you might look up information on how the nonmusical society affected change on the languages available. There are several articles that might be of use to you before you begin data collection on any other regions. It might prove beneficial to have a more complete understanding of the people before making assessments of their language. Dismissed Cadet." Thoroughly embarrassed at her commanding officer's words, Nyota stalked stiffly out of the room certain that if possible smoke would be pouring out of her ears at the dressing down she had just received.

A/N: So what do you guys think about our Spock and Nyota interactions so far. Because a little tension is nice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nyota feels burned by Professor Spock but how can he make it up to her...we'll see. Also I'm not giving up on Prequels, it's just been difficult to write it. I needed to update because this small fic has been burning a hole in my mind. Oh real life, stop being so busy.

Nyota

Hours later in a dark circular study room Nyota took a break to fume. She had been crossreferencing her previous data on the river people with her new insights into the culture and felt she had several more questions to ask. As infuriating as Professor Spock had been in his manner of delivery, Nyota had learned much from this new information about the Centaurian physiology. Taking her data after the exhausting study session Nyota began to pile her work together into a heap she could reasonably carry back to the dorms for researchers.

Stiff from her efforts Nyota stood up and took a couple of turns around the room, spinning and twirling in a lazy stretching dance she made up as she went. It might have seemed absurd to an observer, but dancing so freely was the fastest proven method for relieving Nyota's tension. After a second circuit Nyota felt loose and relaxed. She stood and hugged herself while her body returned to equilibrium after the eyes-half-closed impromptu dancing. Feeling suddenly in a moment of tranquility she hadn't experienced in a few days Nyota relished the silence and perfect freedom. No watching eyes or challenges left undone were here in this instant. Breathing her relief Nyota whispered to herself,"It is impossible to be perfect, but that doesn't make perfection any less of a desirable benchmark...Professor Spock." Laughing lightly to herself Nyota let her arms swing into their normal cadence by her sides as she walked to gather her things and made her way through the now darkening place of learning.

Spock

Spock practiced again at the atonal clusters of notes, playing with technical perfection, but again failing to observe a reaction from the cells he had gathered. In fact, not since cadet Nyota's interruption had he been able to get another statistically significant reaction from the cells. In the few seconds of his playing before and after her intrusion his equipment had registered a changed in the ion channels of the cells in all of the clusters. Now he could see nothing other than what baseline receptor triggering would result in. Most interestingly Spock's research from previous groups indicated that none of them were able to create such substantial movement as this probable anomaly surrounding the cadet. The fact that before him two scholars had failed to gather such data caused him to reconsider his previous dressing down of the cadet. As much as Spock would like to avoid introducing an unknown element into the experiment, he would have to concede that cadet Nyota's presence seemed to have an effect on more sentient species than even those he had observed her charm on campus. Throughout the thoughts Spock processed even the Vulcan failed to observe the small twitch of his lips this last thought produced.

Leaving his cell cultures for the night, Spock considered his experimentation and this line of inquiry best left for after a conversation with cadet Nyota. After all, he would have to see if the cadet's talents in inducing reactions could be observed in the long term.

Later That Night

Nyota enjoyed a meal with her fellow cadets, laughing at a table set outside to allow the diners to view the outstanding nearness of the natural sattellites of the Centaurian planet. Warmed, despite the slight chill of the night, by the bonfire sparking and waving in the small gusts of wind the researchers were exchanging tales of relationship mishaps. Rob, the resident lothario, had just finished his tale of how before his entrance into starfleet his warddrobe had been reduced to ash after a particularly zealous night when all eyes turned to Nyota. Someone goodheartedly ribbed, "You should remember that when you make those trips to the groups in the West, not that I don't like a good blackmail picture of someone in the buff." Rob grinned looking at Nyota and said," Now that I've told everyone why my roommate had to see me sleep in the buff my first night at the academy I think your story must be pretty bad to not share."

Nyota tried to laugh off sharing until everyone in the group began to egg her on. Nyota insisted that she had no interesting love tales to tell after Rob's morning afters, but did blush a little when Nandi, a second year cadet also from the United States of Africa called bull saying, "Well that was you with the Ambassador's gorgeous son right? I believe there was something in one of my favorite style magazines before the break about him being one of the most eligible Bachelors in the UA. Good looking, from a great family, but apparently not good enough. Some woman from his past left him to pursue her dreams. Someone with considerable charms and a unique ability to catch his eye. He seems dreamy enough to me, do you guys agree with me?"

All heads around the table were plastered with similar expressions of surprise and respect illuminated in the firelight. Almost everyone who had a com unit on the planet and several other worlds paid attention to the former ambassador's son and his political career or academic exploits. He was a force to be reckoned with and from a well established family of diplomats, scientists, and wealth. Nyota's face grew stony in preparation for defending herself. Sensing the defensive posture, Nandi tried to laugh off the situation saying, "Well you know those articles are rubbish half of the time anyway."

Nyota was saved from the tension of unanswered questions by the entrance of Professor Spock. Standing next to Nyota Professor Spock looked down at her stormy countenance and said, "perhaps you would be willing to walk with me. I confess I have to defer to your expertise with the Centaurian cells in the soundlab." Nyota's head whipped up angrily ready to deliver a rapidfire retort when she saw that the Professor's body language and face was relaxed in a near entreaty by Vulcan standards. Nyota said, "that would be fine Professor." Silence surrounded the campfire, as all had been surprised by the language of the Professor. All of the cadets present had either been at the receiving end of or witness to the brutal precision of Professor Spock's analyses. As the pair walked away, the entire party dissolved in whispering and dumfounded groups.

On a Trail

Walking on a winding well-lit trail leading to the dorms the Spock wasted no time engaging cadet Nyota in conversation.

"Cadet I have to ask whether you have any extra time to set aside to assist me with an anomaly in my results I have observed."

"To be honest Professor I'm not certain if I could give you much help in that matter. My scores in biology are not subpar, but they are far from expertise. As for music, I mostly sing, and that is done at a level that could hardly be considered professional. I have neither the training nor expertise you seem to need for an experiment on Centaurian biology. Also, as you pointed out earlier, I am also lacking in my understanding of the mythos on the topic. If you please, explain what you mean by expertise."

"As an ongoing study that has involved two other researchers I took on the study of music's effect on Centaurian biology as a part of my other duties, but I have found that the only data that is significant to the study coincides with your entrance into the sound lab. You seem to have considerably charmed the cell cultures. That is where your expertise lies."

Nyota stood at the front of the dorms, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"I will take your silence as a human gesture of the need for time to think. If you are amenable to the arrangement you may find me in the soundlab every afternoon for the rest of this week."

Nyota had a lot to think about before she would be able to sleep that night.

a/n: I'm thinking this story might have two more chapters before we get some kind of resolution. I don't think I'll have to change the rating to m, but I might write a side story that postulates what activities the two could get into under those big beautiful natural sattellites.


	3. Chapter 3

Nervously tucking a few stray hairs into her now low ponytail, Nyota observed her appearance in the tiny utilitarian bathroom she shared with twenty other students. She had left her severe hairstyle in lieu of the more casual one, as a concession to her best friend Zandi. Satisfied with the results, Nyota began her trek to the sound lab. It had only taken her a few days to get over her shock about Professor Spock's suggestive wording. Now over a week later she found working alongside the Professor surprisingly pleasant. Conversation was fluid and they found inspiration in the new and exciting developments with the cell cultures.

Their rapport over the past few days had grown and Nyota was always eager for their sessions in the evenings. At the first such session it was found that Nyota in fact did have a profound effect on the Centaurian cells. Experimentation of different languages and sounds from her speaking each produced satisfactory if not different results.

This particular night, after a very logical argument on the part of the professor, she began singing a low sweet lullaby a succession of women in her family had carried in the family for generations. It was a whisper of a song, undulating like the breeze over lapping waves. At the first few syllables the sensors attached to the cell culture chambers began to shriek, scaring Nyota into silence. Spock quickly went to the panels and read the output data, working quietly and precisely. Nyota waited, tense by his side trying to read the scrolling data to no avail. Finally the shriek of the systems died, and Spock turned to Nyota, genuine concern on his face. One sentence was spoken.

"I believe we may have just observed the first case of singing induced cellular shock."

Nyota's eyes were wide with horror.

"Are they dead?"

"No the cells haven't ruptured, but it seems that everything but basal cellular communications have ceased. The implications could be serious, but more testing would be required to determine the extent of these effects on cells of a more natural state."

"You mean this could be just something that happens to certain cells types. If my singing triggers a lapse in cell communication...could that kill?"

Nyota was silent, the Professor's lack of reply all the information she needed. She thought quickly before saying, "Professor I believe my mere presence on this planet could put people in jeopardy. If what you say about the cells is true, I could kill this entire planet. A simple hum could do an amazing amount of damage. It's crazy to think that I was so close to that group of Centaurians. They could have all been dead." Nyota could barely see Professor Spock with her blurry vision. But she could see concern.

Spock stood holding Nyota's gaze, attempting to transmit calm.

"Nyota I do not believe that the receptors I have tagged as responsible for this response are present ubiquitously in Centaurian cellular physiology. These cells have been induced to produce a maximum number of receptor types available to all cells of the Centaurian speech centers. They are a sample of the types of receptors we would most likely expect to be responsible for not the processing of speech, but the production of it.

In effect, a response of this type in a Centaurian would theoretically have the effect of rendering the individual speechless."

Nyota stood processing the information, shocked until the beeping of the lab equipment indicated another change in the cell states. Looking at the readouts with her professor, Nyota realized that the cells had recovered from their momentary silence. Relieved, horrified, and confused Nyota barely noticed her professor leave and return with a cup of tea for each of them. She gratefully accepted the cup, thinking about how she could hope to continue her research on a world where everything was potentially programmed not to speak in front of her. It was a disaster. Defeated by the lack of a positive conclusion in her circling thoughts, Nyota looked up to find Professor Spock studying her.

He made her mind go blank and face blush when she noticed how close they were. His face up close was more human, the creases and lines more visible. The small smooth patches of skin above his eyelids were like a green peach, fluttering with his eyelashes into view with each blink. His lips were darted and pinched at the top, like a archer's bow. Then there was the matter of his eyebrows, and eyes. His eyes were a more complex brown than she had ever noticed before, brows beautiful and dark. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his jaw relaxed in his concern. It was cute she realized. This severe Vulcan professor was ages younger up close. Interesting.

As quickly as the moment happened it passed. Spock stood up swiftly, offering that considering the late hour, it would be best to deal with any repercussions in the morning. Nyota nodded her head in acquiescence and drifted with the Professor along the path that led to her dorms once again. As she opened the door he left her with a small reminder.

"Cadet I must advise you to keep your singing voice to yourself for the duration of the night. The Centaurians might be alarmed at losing the power of speech. It would be unfortunate should an intergalatic incident occur. Although it would give us an opportunity to observe negotiations with a population rendered mute."

Once again Nyota was left without verbal defense, grumbling in her mind about Vulcan's with muting powers.

A/N: So there goes chapter three. Next chapter should accelerate through the rest of their time here and be sort of a synopsis of their blossoming relationship. I also plan to make it the last chapter in this. I'm still playing with writing styles. And if you like prequels, I'm working on the next chapter of that as well. Review please! It's how I know my audience is at all moved or displeased. Also, I do not own Star Trek. Although I would buy it if I could.


End file.
